


changing waters

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: She walks along the seastrand, keeping her skirts bunched in her hands and out of the water as much as she can.





	changing waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> prompt: sea change   
> given by @joannalannister for the short tumblr fic prompts

She sucks in a sharp breath as the cool water laps at the exposed, warm and sensitive skin of her ankles. She lifts her skirts an inch more, daringly so, but there is no one here who would cast a disapproving eye, and it’s such a simple pleasure and one she has been longing for. Finally, oh,  _finally_ , there is a change in the sea, one she has learnt to read over the years, which signals calmer (as calm as they can be at Storm’s End) and warmer waters that she can enjoy without fear.

She walks along the seastrand, keeping her skirts bunched in her hands and out of the water as much as she can. She luxuriates in the feeling of the sand sinking and shifting beneath her, the ebb and flow of the waves and the laughs and shouts of her children carried on the gentle wind.

She pauses to bend down and pick up a small white shell, thinking fondly of the collection she already has back in her rooms and of all the ones that will go alongside the old.

His hand rests, warm and comforting, on her shoulder as she turns towards him upon his approach. The late afternoon sun casts brilliant orange and yellow hues and she thinks him beautiful with the light catching his hair and eyes.

She tastes the salty breeze in his kiss and smiles, leaning into him, abandoning her hold on her skirts to entwine their hands as the water swirls around them both.


End file.
